


Just let things happen naturally

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Sayo Hikawa, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi had their wedding during the day and things get a little more intimate at night.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SMUT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Just let things happen naturally

Sayo sat at the dressing table and lets out a huge sigh as she unties her hair and let it drop naturally to her shoulders. The sounds of water can be heard from the bathroom as Tsugumi has already started showering. Sayo stared at the mirror, a worried look stared back. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself even though her heart was racing. 

_This is it. This is the night that...both of us..._

Even thinking about the word itself was embarrassing enough for Sayo as her face immediately flushed red. Sayo and Tsugumi had a rather long day before, but it was actually a huge and joyous day for them. It was the day of their wedding. The day passed rather quickly and soon, both of them finished saying goodbye to the last of their guests and now they are back at their house.

The reason why Sayo was so nervous about having sex with Tsugumi later was that even though they dated for close to a year before their Sayo muster the courage to propose to Tsugumi, they never once did anything really sexual. The most physically intimate thing they did was cuddling together and the long kisses they had with each other. Well, Sayo did have herself to blame because at the start of the relationship, she did discuss with Tsugumi about this topic.

> _"Hazawa-san, I-I think...we shouldn't do anything s-sexual before marriage..."_
> 
> _"A-Ah?! Y-Yes! O-Okay!"_
> 
> _"R-Really? You agree?"_
> 
> _"Of course! Fufu~ I respect your decision!"_
> 
> _"Thank you, Hazawa-san..."_
> 
> _"No problem! B-But we can s-still cuddle, r-right?"_
> 
> _"O-Of course! W-We can k-kiss and h-hold hands if you want to..."_
> 
> _"Ehehe...I love you, Sayo-san~"_
> 
> _"I-I love you too, Hazawa-san."_

Although, Sayo did come close a few times in fucking the brown-haired girl. Twice to be exact. Once during one of the Roselia x Afterglow joint live after-party, where Tsugumi got really drunk and vomited all over her dress. Sayo had to remove her dress to clean her up and staring at the barista's naked body and not being able to have it was rather torturous for her. The second time was when Tsugumi forgot to lock the bedroom door while changing her clothes and Sayo walked in accidentally. Both times, Sayo managed to control her lust as she already made that promise with Tsugumi to do it after they got married. Tsugumi was understanding too, although she did have lustful thoughts about Sayo. That few times when Sayo unintentionally flexed as she carried the boxes of coffee beans from the truck to Hazawa Coffee, and whenever she wakes up and see Sayo's abs through her half-lifted up shirt while Sayo is sleeping. Both of them just wanted to keep their promises to each other and save their virginities for this special night.

"Sayo-san! I am done! You can shower now!" Tsugumi came out of the bathroom, her body and hair wrapped in her towels. 

"O-Okay!" Sayo quickly grabs her towel and rushes pass Tsugumi into the bathroom, hoping Tsugumi won't catch the blush on her face. Tsugumi sat down at the dressing table, drying her hair as she hymns a soft tune. Sayo manages to shower quickly and when she came out, she saw Tsugumi already on the bed, scrolling through her phone in her silky nightgown, which made her look ten times sexier. Sayo gulped and dried her teal hair as she sat back at the dressing table.

_C'mon...you can do this...you came prepared, remember?_

Sayo was so scared she is not going to satisfy Tsugumi enough that she actually went online to search for mistakes that people make during their first time. Although, a lot of the articles are crap from media sites to clickbait people. Sayo did find some useful information though, such as stuff about foreplay.

"Sayo-san?" Tsugumi called out to Sayo.

"E-Eh?! Y-yea?" Sayo turned around with an awkward smile.

"Are you okay? You look rather nervous." Tsugumi looked at Sayo curiously.

"I-I am fine!" 

"Oh...ehto...when are we going to have sex? Eheheh..." Tsugumi looked away, blushing.

"!!!!" Sayo's heart stopped for a second as her mouth hung open. Sometimes, she really admires Tsugumi's straightforwardness but that was...

"Actually...I was thinking about that too..." Sayo sighs, she had to be honest at this point, since Tsugumi was already so direct.

"Hehe~" Tsugumi climbed out of the bed and walked over to Sayo, bending down to caress her cheeks. "Just let things happen naturally, ne?" Tsugumi let out a bright smile. Sayo stared at her wife and the smile that made her fall in love with Tsugumi. She leaned in closer to Tsugumi's face and stared at her lips, while Tsugumi reciprocated by closing her eyes. Soon, their lips touched each other and Sayo could feel her heart calming down instantly. Tsugumi is the source of her comfort, how can she forget. 

Soon, Sayo stood up and wrapped her hands around Tsugumi's waist as their lips remain connected. Their tongues intertwine with each other, like a pair of dancers doing a duet. Tsugumi was pushed on to the bed as Sayo climbed on top of her, still kissing her passionately. Sayo gave in to her desires and went along with her feelings for Tsugumi. At that point in time, she realizes this is not an academic test, there is no need to study for it, let alone research anything about it. Everyone's experience is different, but if you are having sex with the person you truly love, do these mistakes really matter at all? 

Before Sayo and Tsugumi know it, they were both already undressing each other, as Tsugumi's silky gown falls away and Sayo's towel dropped on to the floor. They were both naked as they stared at each other, panting with their faces red, giggling at each other. 

"Sayo-san...be gentle with me, ne?" Tsugumi smiled and fondles Sayo's cheeks as she stared down at her.

"M-Mhm..." Sayo nodded, she was already hard the moment she walked out of the bathroom. Sayo spreads open Tsugumi's legs as she looks down at Tsugumi's slit, sitting right below a small tuft of hair. Sayo reaches down with her fingers and started rubbing Tsugumi's swollen clit, causing the brown-haired woman to let out some tiny moans. Seeing a reaction from Tsugumi prompted Sayo to rub at a faster rhythm. She could feel Tsugumi's pussy was getting wetter. 

"S-S-Sayo-san...please...give it to me..." Tsugumi places her hands on her lips, looking at Sayo lustfully. Sayo would have cummed right there and then to how cute Tsugumi is, but she controlled herself. Sayo nodded and rubs her tip on Tsugumi's entrance. Then, she slowly pushes in as her dick expanded the walls of Tsugumi's pussy.

"Nghhh..." Tsugumi closed her eyes as her hands clutched tightly on to the bedsheets. Sayo stopped and looked at Tsugumi with a concerned look.

"Do I stop...?"

"No!! I mean...keep going..." Tsugumi looked at Sayo with half-opened eyes, her face was burning red.

Sayo nodded and kept on pushing until her entire shaft was inside Tsugumi. Tsugumi's pussy was so soft and warm as it gently envelopes Sayo's member without being too rough on it. Sayo could feel that her climax is coming even without even thrusting as it just feels too good. Sayo looked at Tsugumi who was still shutting her eyes tightly and stifling her moans with her hands. Sayo smiles and grabs Tsugumi's hands gently and pulls them apart. She interlocked her fingers with Tsugumi's as Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Sayo with her slightly teary eyes and smiles a little. Sayo leaned in and kissed Tsugumi tenderly, whispering into her ears.

"I am going to start moving..."

Tsugumi nodded, as their bodies stick together. Sayo started thrusting slowly as she kissed Tsugumi, taking in all her moans as the barista can feel Sayo's dick filling her inside. Sayo's shaft manages to rub Tsugumi's clit every time she moves, which made Tsugumi feel even more pleasurable. Sayo herself also can't hold in her moans as the feeling is just too heavenly. Both of them smiled at each other, occasionally whispering each other's name.

"Hazawa-san...I...I am...going to..." Sayo groaned as she can feel her cum ready to ejaculate out of her dick.

"M-Me too..." Tsugumi pants as she kept on moaning. 

"Urgghhh!" Sayo shoots her load directly into Tsugumi as Tsugumi feels the warm load of Sayo's seeds slowly filling up her womb. 

"Sayo-san!!!" Tsugumi came at almost the same time as Sayo's hardened dick and the fast tempo at the end manages to hit all her g-spots, making her cum. Her pussy gripping tightly on to Sayo's member as the both of them ride out their orgasm. Soon, Sayo lay on top of Tsugumi as both of them felt exhausted. Sayo slowly pulls out her limp member as it was covered in Tsugumi's juices mixing with her own. Sayo then lay beside Tsugumi. Her hands still holding on to Tsugumi's. 

"That was...great..." Tsugumi chuckled as she said softly.

"Y-Yea..." Sayo lightly squeezed Tsugumi's hand in agreement.

Both of them closed their eyes as they lay naked on the bed. They slowly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! I decided to make something softer rather than the regular "just fucking". Also, I feel like this will be the type of sex that Sayo and Tsugumi has, a soft and intimate one.


End file.
